Rewind
by Write-To-You
Summary: He was there to see the lightning shaped dagger slide flawlessly through her skin. He was there to see her fall. And he was there to make sure that it never happened again. (Implied Snowbarry/Flashfrost :)


**Author's Note: This story was inspired off of one of those cool things that I've discovered on Instagram, where there are pictures put together to make a scene, with captions saying things that didn't actually happen. I've seen someone create an entire story out of them- it's incredible! **

What started out as a simple mission turned out to be the end of Barry's world.

They were supposed to be getting a metahuman out of Cicada's path of destruction. Said meta was almost to safety, about to leap in one of Cisco's breaches, when all of their powers suddenly flickered out.

"Frost," Barry called. "You're up."

Smirking, Killer Frost stepped into the center of the room. She quickly put up a protective wall of ice in front of Cisco and Barry and the meta, and turned to face Cicada.

"Hey bug," Frost said, raising an eyebrow. "You ready for me to squish you?"

"The problem with you," Cicada growled. "All of you, is that you are _so... predictable_."

He was holding his lightning bolt in one hand, where everyone could see it. It was flickering with lightning and the Dark Matter aura from all their powers. But like a magician practicing a trick, that's where Cicada _wanted_ them to look as he thrust out his other hand, reaching for something invisible.

Barry figured out his plan a millisecond before it happened. And if he had had his speed, he would have been able to save her.

Instead, he could only stand and watch as _another_ dagger came flying through the air, headed towards Cicada's hand. Frost turned as if in slow motion, her eyes widening.

And then the dagger went through her heart. It stabbed in, deep, then was through, shooting towards Cicada's hand covered in blood.

"_NOOOOO_!" Barry screamed, running forward as Frost crumpled to her knees, a look of shock frozen on her face. She was like an ice sculpture, toppling forward, ready to smash into a million pieces.

Barry crashed into the wall of ice Frost had put up before Cicada gotten there. The shield shattered to bits, sticking to his hair and slicing his face as he skidding on his knees and caught Frost. "No," he mumbled, brushing her hair out of her face as she gasped for breath. "No, no, don't leave me. Stay with me Frost, stay with me."

Frost swallowed and coughed, lips flecking with blood. She turned her chin shakily towards the left side of her chest, where blood was rapidly staining her blue jacket. "Cait-" she gasped. "Caity isn't- isn't gonna like the blo..."

Her voice trailed off and her head slumped, eyes going empty.

Barry started down at her in shock. Behind him, Cisco fell to his knees with a cry.

Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow were dead.

Barry laid Frost's body gently down on the ground. It looked like she was molting, half of her cold exterior fading into Caitlin. Two eyes, one brown and one pale blue, staring blankly at the ceiling. But the skin on Caitlin's half wasn't warm. It had gone pale and cold.

Barry got to his feet. His legs were shaking so badly that he could barely stand but he looked up slowly to see Cicada watching the two of them. His face was expressionless but he wasn't attacking.

Maybe he had realized he had just crossed a line. Maybe he cared. But Barry didn't anymore. He didn't care if Orwin had a niece who was in a coma and needed him when she woke up. All he wanted to do was _hurt _and _kill_ and make Orwin feel the same pain he was.

"Barry-" Cisco started, voice hoarse. The meta they were supposed to be protecting had broken into a run when Frost had fallen. Barry didn't care what happened anymore. Cicada needed to _pay_.

In seconds, Barry was at Cicada's throat. He slammed his fist into his face, feeling one of his own fingers break as it hit Cicada's mask. He did it again, and again, and again.

"Barry!" Cisco yelled. "It's not going to bring her back!"

Cicada had fallen to the ground, blood trickling from his face. Barry punched him again.

"Barry!" Cisco shouted a third time.

Barry's hand hovered over Cicada's face. Then he grabbed both of his daggers out of his hand and chucked them across the room. Immediately he could feel his powers returning.

Barry ran. Cisco yelled after him but he ignored his best friend and _ran_. The streets blurred past his eyes, cars frozen in place, people stopped in the streets. He saw a young man and woman, hand in hand, the girl with a bright smile on her face and long auburn curls.

Barry tripped and went sprawling. Someone screamed as he smacked into a street lamp and went windmilling backward. Then he was on his feet again and kept running.

Caitlin's face flashed in his mind, pale and lifeless, lying in a pool of blood. Her features flickered and for a second he was seeing his mother, then his father, then HR, Stein, and then it was Caitlin again.

A breach had opened up in front of him and it swallowed him up in milliseconds. Finally, Barry focused. He knew exactly where he had to go.

He popped out of the breach four minutes before Cicada arrived. The woman and her date where just coming out of dinner. The meta they were rescuing was talking frantically with Cisco, scared. Killer Frost was in her hiding place, waiting for Cicada to arrive and steal everyones powers.

He flashed beside her and wrapped her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair. Frost let out a very not-Frost-like shriek. "Barry!" she cried, shoving him off. "What the _heck_ do you think you're doing? I could have turned you into a popsicle, scaring me like that."

She glanced around in confusion, over at Cisco, only to see that there was another Barry standing beside him. "Whoa. Hold up." She turned back to him and noticed the blood on his hands. Shoving herself back from him, she held up her hands. "Who are you? What have you done?"

"Look, look, it's me, I promise," Barry panted, holding up his own hands in a sign of surrender. "It's your Barry, I swear. I'm from the future."

Frost rolled her eyes. "I'd chew you out for messing with time again but honestly I couldn't care less. Who died this time?"

"_You._"

Frost swallowed. "I... meant that as a joke," she managed, eyes wide. "Look, Barry, this isn't right. You can't just go back in time and mess with things. Who knows how pre-determined this was? As much as I'd love _not _to die-"

"It's not pre-determined," Barry growled. "I _can't be_. Because Nora knows you from her time. You and Caitlin are _alive_, we know you are. So you had better take my advice when I tell you to _duck_. Cicada is going to reach out his hand and say you're predictable and you need to _get out of there_. Do you understand me?!"

"Barry-" Frost started, her voice hesitant.

"No," Barry said, cutting her off. "No, I need to know that you understand." His eyes welled suddenly. "Frost- Caitlin- I- I can't lose you. Either of you. Not _again_. And- and if you don't do this that me right over there is just going to go back in time and we'll keep going back in time over and over until we can save you."

Frost glanced away, over to the other Barry. Cisco said something and that Barry laughed, shaking his head. She looked back at the Barry from the future, his eyes haunted and blood on his hands in more ways then one.

"Yes," she said finally. "Fine. I will duck. I'll get out of the way." She frowned, looking at him. "You'll vanish, won't you? Time will be rerouted and you'll just vanish."

"_I don't care_," Barry growled. "You need to live. I need to see you live."

The sound of rattling breath made them both glance up. "Frost!" not-future-Barry called over. "You're up."

Barry nodded, reaching forward and cupping her cheek. "Duck," he murmured. "Just remember to duck."

**Author's Note: Skskskssk this is kinda bad and boring and like idk if it was really worth posting but heyyyyy I hope y'all enjoyed XD **

**Oh, go check out snowbarrythings on Instragram if you wanna see some cool edits :D (and the one that inspired this :)**


End file.
